Desencadenante
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Una mañana, Shun tiene que dejar la mansión de una manera un tanto sorpresiva… Sahori se ha vuelto loca, y él no sabe las razones del porqué de su cambio. ¿Acaso hay alguien que si? (Remasterizado y subido de cero :D)


**Resumen: **Una mañana, Shun tiene que dejar la mansión de una manera un tanto sorpresiva… Sahori se ha vuelto loca, y él no sabe las razones del porqué de su cambio. ¿Acaso hay alguien que si?

**Serie: **Saint Seiya

**Pareja: **Shun-Seiya.

**Clasificación: **Romance, Drama.

**Advertencia: **-

**Capítulos: **01/03.

**Palabras: **2990. (Capítulo 01)

**Notas: **Amo este fic, y su continuación, aun inconclusa… por ello me senté a arreglarla un poco.

**Fecha:**08/10/2007 - 22/08/2008.

**Beta Reader: **

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y la Toei.

* * *

><p><strong>Desencadenante.<strong>

**Capítulo 01.**

Shun despertó de golpe, debido al golpeteo –bastante– insistente en su puerta, que lo sobresaltó en el acto, llevándolo a sentir aprehensión por lo que podría estar sucediendo afuera. No llevaba muchas horas de sueño cuando abrió los ojos, trasnochado y agotado… Se giró para ver hacia un lado de su cama, el reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana, y considerando que se había dormido entradas ya las seis de ese día… apenas si podía decir que había dormido algo.

Se apresuro en cambiarse, los golpes en su puerta no se detenían, al contrario, crecían a medida que él tardaba mas en contestar. Vistió el pantalón de su pijama habitual, y la camisa del conjunto sin abrochar, por encima de sus hombros…

Ganó la puerta en pocos pasos, y se apresuro en ver quien era la persona que estaba tan apurada, como para aporrearla de esa manera.

—¡Sahori! —Gimió, casi creyendo que había pasado algo malo y era el único que no sabía nada. —¿Qué sucede?. —Preguntó luego de reconocer una mirada que su Diosa jamás había tenido con él.

Los ojos claros se fijaron en la figura normalmente arreglada de Shun –normalmente arreglada–. Pero algo en su aspecto, de esa mañana, la saco de quicio; la llevó a hacer los que se había jurado no hacer.

La joven entrecerró los ojos, con un dejo de asco y enojo… tan distinto a lo que su Santo conocía de ella, como también atemorizador.

—¡Vago! —Siseó de una forma que a Shun se le antojo casi telenovelesca. —¡¿Cuándo será el día que despiertes temprano, y hagas algo de provecho?!.

Shun abrió sus ojos creyendo que soñaba… ¿Qué le había dicho esa mujer?. Según él sabía, su madre había muerto cuando recién nació… nunca necesitó de una autoridad femenina que le reclamase algo. Al menos no fuera de las batallas. Athena era su Diosa, pero no su madre. ¿Qué era todo eso?. Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué justo a él, de entre todos los Santos?.

Que caso tendría el preguntar… quizás Sahori estaba enojada por otra cosa y se había justo cruzado con ese enojo, lo mejor era tranquilizarla con su habitual cortesía, averiguar lo que había pasado para que estuviera enojada de esa forma y arreglar las cosas… Pero no fue así, no pudo ni abrir la boca para escudarse en su razón, generalmente nunca dormía hasta tarde, ni llegaba de madrugada a la mansión… pero ese día tenía motivos. ¿Le importarían a ella?.

¡Evidentemente, no!

La reprimenda siguió por largo rato, como si Shun no fuera más que un jovencito irrespetuoso que intentaba levantarle la voz a su madre, cuando esta tenía toda la razón de reprenderlo… Claro que hablaba incoherencias, mayormente, apoyada por quien sabe qué hecho anterior, totalmente inexistente. Pero Shun no era ni un muchachito irrespetuoso, ni un idiota. Sahori le estaba buscando la lengua, quería pelear con él, eso era más que evidente. Pero… ¿Por qué?

—¡Sahori, ya!. —Levantó la voz, tratando de terminar con la absurda situación…

Y fue allí donde todo su calvario comenzó.

Bajó las escaleras con profusa indignación, llevaba apenas una maleta mal llena, y un saco que ni siquiera era suyo. Su mochila colgaba de uno de sus hombros, cuando a solo una hora que despertase, salió de la mansión con un sonoro portazo, que sin embargo no encontró eco.

Los labios los apretaba hasta casi hacerse daño con sus dientes. No quería morderse, pero era la única manera de evitarse el gritar, y empezar a insultar a… ¡A quien se le cruzara en el camino! No podía creerlo, simplemente todo eso le sonaba tan inverosímil, que más parecía estar soñando que otra cosa… Y él no era ningún seguidor asiduo de las producciones novelescas… ni dramáticas.

En su humilde apreciación, Sahori estaba… ¡Completamente loca!.

Quién se hubiera imaginado que siendo él quién era, y sabiéndolo también Sahori, le viniera a reclamar tanta estupidez junta, era casi inaudito; totalmente increíble por el solo hecho que él nunca…

¿O será que ella…?

Shun se volteó en el acto, había caminado por media hora maldiciéndose interiormente –jamás maldeciría a alguien, según su parecer la culpa fue suya por no poder parar el enojo de la 'dama'–, como si aun pudiera ver la mansión desde donde estaba parado.

"Jamás" Se dijo a sí mismo, meneando la cabeza a la vez que sonreía. Dos jóvenes que pasaron en ese momento a su lado suspiraron, aspirando la fragancia delicada del muchacho.

Ahora debía buscar un lugar donde, por lo menos, pudiera pasar la noche.

Era como si no encontrara forma de calmarse, nada de lo que pudiera decirse llegaba a penetrar su sentimiento de culpa. No había hecho nada para que aquellos hombres le entregaran su fidelidad, no se los había ganado de ninguna forma, y para colmo a uno de ellos le pagaba de aquella forma… ¿Qué clase de Diosa era ella?

"Rata vil y embustera…" Quizás el comentario estuviera dirigido a ella misma, quizás solo era una forma de liberar 'algo' de todo su enojo.

Cómo fuera, había cometido un error y tarde se había dado cuenta de ello.

Llevaba más de una semana de no poder dar con el paradero de Shun, ni nadie de su entorno lo había visto en los lugares acostumbrados, y ya comenzaba a preocuparse. Sabía muy bien que Shun podía arreglárselas por su cuenta, era alguien centrado y muy maduro –además de un Santo–, pero no podía dejar de pensar que fueron sus gritos los que lo sacaron de su hogar en primer lugar.

—Bien, ¿Para qué me has llamado con tanta prisa?— ¡Pensé que pasaba algo realmente malo! —Ese fue el comentario de Hyoga, quien alentado por el tono histérico que la señorita le había hecho notar en su comunicación telefónica, se había tomado el primer vuelo a Japón que salió.

La verdad era que el ruso no encontró nada fuera de lugar cuando arribó a tierra nipona, todo el mundo estaba entero y en perfectas condiciones… Aunque a su parecer, había mucha más gente en aquel lugar, más de la acostumbrada.

—Sí, Hyoga. Es Shun, él… ¡Desapareció!.

El comentario fue como dejar una bomba de tiempo en las manos del rubio, para luego correr a esconderse, en un lugar relativamente seguro.

—¿Cómo que 'desapareció'? —Modulando su voz para no alzarla demasiado, Hyoga trató de entender el concepto exacto, de tan escuetas palabras.

—Bueno, no 'desapareció'… —La Diosa sacudió su cabello, buscando asiento en su escritorio. —Es solo que no lo podemos encontrar. ¡Estoy casi segura de que sigue en Japón!.

"¿Casi segura?" Quiso preguntar el Cisne. No entendía absolutamente nada, por lo que él sabía, Shun no era de desaparecer, ese era Ikki…

Ahora Sahori estaba indecisa de contarle a Hyoga o no, todo lo sucedido. Ella tenía claro que el Cisne era uno de los mejores amigos –dentro del grupo– de Shun… y si quería encontrar a este, Hyoga era la mejor opción a utilizar. ¡Pero también sería el más crítico con respecto a su reacción!.

—No desapareció, se fue de casa…

¡Por Dios! Eso era peor, y más extraño aun… ¿Por qué se iría Shun de su casa?

—Como que se fue de la casa… eso es imposible.

—¡No, porque fui yo quién lo echó!.

Sahori escondió su rostro de la mirada suspicaz de Hyoga. Él no le estaba reclamo nada, más bien la observaba incrédulo de lo que oía, de seguro buscando dentro de su cabeza una razón por la que ella hubiera hecho eso.

—Sí, y no sé porque lo hice... pero el hecho es que lo hice. —Se excusó, aunque ella bien sabia cuales eran las razones por las que aquella mañana se había dirigido directamente al cuarto del Santo de Andrómeda, y tras jurarse que no haría un escándalo de aquello, termino traicionándose a sí misma.

—¿Por qué, si puedo saberlo?. —La calma era relativa en el semblante de Hyoga, tan inexpresivo como siempre, para nunca dejar saber cuan cerca estaba de explotar.

—¡Pasaron ciertas cosas, y le grité!… ¡Luego termine echándolo de la mansión!. —Explicó escuetamente, como si eso alejaran las dudas y preguntas que el Cisne formulaba en su cabeza.

No, eso no era suficiente… "¿Qué más hay, Sahori?."

Los ojos celestes se fijaron en la figura tras el escritorio, las manos inquietas y los nervios a flor de piel… Era más que obvio, para cualquiera que la viera, que la señorita Kido ocultaba algo más detrás de su excusa.

—¿Puedes decirme que cosas pasaron?. —Hyoga decidió ir despacio, utilizando un método que raramente a él no se le daba del todo bien: El dialogo.

—Es que es muy complicado, Hyoga... todo paso muy deprisa.

—Sahori, no puedo ayudarte a encontrar a Shun, si no me explicas que tan grave es la situación. —El Santo buscó asiento del otro lado del gran mueble de roble. Sus ojos aun fijos en las expresiones de la mujer frente a sí.

Los labios finos se crisparon, pero luego de unos instantes se fueron relajando, mientras que un suspiro largo y pesado iba desinflando su pecho y su postura.

—Te lo diré Hyoga, pero debes prometerme que todo esto que yo te diga, no saldrá jamás de aquí…

Por toda respuesta, Hyoga endureció la mirada.

—Hace poco más de una semana… La noche anterior a que echara a Shun de la mansión…

Había ido a acompañar a Shun mientras este acababa de estudiar. Eran algo más de las once de la noche cuando luego de estar en el cuarto de su compañero, Seiya bajó hacia la sala para volver pronto a su casa… Solo que a pocos metros de la entrada pareció cambiar de opinión.

Las luces del despacho principal estaban encendidas, claro signo que Sahori aun estaba enfrascada en algún arreglo de último momento, tal vez de algún contrato, o esas cosas que ella hacía. Pensó que sería bueno darle por lo menos un saludo antes de irse...

Como Shiryu le había dicho muchas veces, 'Lo cortés no quita lo valiente'… Y quizás, también todo era solo una excusa. Aun seguía sintiendo aquel cosquilleo que se le formaba en el vientre cuando pensaba demasiado en algo… y ese 'algo' ahora dormía, agotado por una jornada de pesado estudio.

Los pasos eran calmos, trataría de ocultar su presencia hasta último momento. Detrás de la puerta de vidrio del salón, pudo ver que Sahori leía un grueso volumen, quizás una novela; tal vez solo esperaba que pase el tiempo hasta que le diera sueño. Ella también era como sus Santos, si dormía era porque su cuerpo estaba realmente necesitándolo de veras.

Seiya carraspeó de manera disimulada a un paso antes del umbral, Sahori lo vio y le sonrió dulcemente, de esas sonrisas que al parecer tenía solo para él… Nunca perdía la oportunidad de 'coquetear' con su guerrero favorito.

No hubo muchas palabras que mediar, Seiya esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, y pronto sus labios estaban sobres los de Sahori. Besos y caricias danzaban por todos lados… La Diosa estaba pérdida en la sensación de mareo que le producían los fuertes brazos de Seiya, alrededor de su estrecha cintura.

Sahori buscó rápidamente la intimidad de un lugar que los refugiara, pensó en su oficina… pero Seiya la guió hasta su cuarto, no estarían más cómodos en ningún otro lado, como lo estarían ahí.

Más besos, y la ropa fue dejada de lado, más caricias, y los cuerpos se iban adaptando… Pero no todo andaba bien. Seiya sintió la dolorosa realidad, Sahori no despertaba en él el fuego que despertaba cierta persona en su vida, esas 'cosquillas' no se parecían en nada a las que él sentía habitualmente… Pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, se concentró en rememorar encuentros pasados, en la pasión y placer que aquella persona le sabía proporcionar… Las manos expertas, conocedoras de su cuerpo, y de los lugares que lo hacían delirar.

Consiguió una excitación completa, pensando en que no era Sahori a quien recorría con sus manos y su boca… Creyendo internamente que era aquella otra persona a la que estaba amando en ese momento. Y así fue, que en el exacto momento en que el clímax lo sacudía, el último aliento se lo dedico por entero a su ilusión, a quién en realidad no estaba allí…

—¡Oh, Shun!

Sahori no dio crédito a lo que escucharon sus oídos, pensando fugazmente en que quizás no había sido Seiya el que habló, pero no fue así… Porque vio el terror en los ojos casi rojizos del Santo de Pegaso. ¡Lo había nombrado él! A Shun… ¡A su compañero y hermano!

Sacudió el cuerpo que aun estaba sobre el suyo, realmente asqueada. Ultrajada se sentía… Utilizada por alguien que al parecer no tenía ninguna clase de escrúpulos, por quién era tan repugnante como para 'cometer' un acto tan deplorable como ese… ¡Por Dios, ellos eran dos hombres, además!

Seiya intento frenar a Sahori, que instintivamente se apresuró en cubrir su cuerpo, antes de instar a Seiya a salir de su cuarto, a base de empujones. No podía decir nada, Seiya, no tenia palabras para arreglar lo que había pasado, y lo peor era que… podía llegar a ser mucho más grave…

No quiso seguir pensando en ello, mientras arreglaba su ropa, solo observaba a Sahori de soslayo, quién no podía contener sus lagrimas, aunque no parecía estar llorando abiertamente… No creía que Sahori fuera a hablar de esto con nadie… ¡Solo le importaba que Shun no se enterara de lo sucedido!

Salió con premura del cuarto de la Diosa, paso sin siquiera notarlo por delante de la puerta de donde había salido hace más de una hora atrás, y dentro solo había silencio… Nada de lo que había pasado en el cuarto de Sahori había llegado hasta allí.

Ganó el sendero y pronto la calle, necesitaba aire y que el viento se llevara el mal momento.

—¡No lo entiendes Hyoga, se acostó conmigo!… ¡Quizás, incluso inmediatamente después que se acostó con él! —Sahori volvió a romper en llanto.

Hyoga trataba de entender, pero la verdad es que le costaba mucho trabajo, sabía que lo que Seiya había hecho era una bajeza, una canallada que no tenia nombre… No era nuevo para él, el hecho de saber la relación que había entre Shun y Seiya; y no lo era para nadie del grupo en realidad. Había nacido mucho tiempo atrás, cuando todos estaban necesitados de algo más que cariño y calor…

—Sahori… —Hyoga llamó para que la Diosa levantase su rostro hacia él. —No creo que te sirva de consuelo… pero debo decirte que Seiya ha mantenido relaciones con todos nosotros. En un momento u otro. El santo del Cisne vio como los ojos violetas se ensanchaban exageradamente. —Pero solo con Shun se sintió realmente cómodo como para establecer una relación… Eso es lo que ellos tienes. —"O tenían." Acabo con un pensamiento fugaz.

Sahori recayó en las escuetas palabras de Hyoga, que de seguro no le estaba contando todo; él debía tener detalles muy íntimos de todos sus Santos, y la verdad no era lo que ella quería saber… Lo que sí supo, es que a fin de cuentas ella y Shun eran las victimas en este caso, porque Seiya no solo había jugado con ella, si no que aprovechó el momento justo para traicionar a quien supuestamente era su pareja…

**p**Comprendió que no debió sacar la frustración de su enojo en contra de Shun, era a Seiya a quien debía recriminarle su actuar…

—¿Puedes encontrar a Shun? —Fue lo único que pronunció al volverse frente a Hyoga.

El rubio sonrió, asintiendo suavemente, no había muchas más palabras que mediar.

—Sé como lo puedo encontrar. —Una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacia su Diosa, símbolo de la galantería que caracterizaba a Hyoga, y se puso en marcha.

No había muchos lugares en donde buscarlo, Shun tenía un selecto grupo de amistades, y afortunadamente Hyoga los conocía más que bien, personas que como Shun estudiaban la gran posibilidad de la mediación en países asolados por la guerra y el hambre, amantes de la vida natural, ecologistas, pacifistas… Bueno, más o menos ese tipo de amigos.

Dio directamente con una de las mejores amigas de Shun, una chica idealista, gay, y hermosamente ambigua. La conocía por las veces que había acompañado a Shun a las reuniones a las cuales que Seiya detestaba ir, le indico el lugar correcto en donde estaba pasando Shun las noches, aunque le dijo que no lo encontraría hasta una hora especifica, ya que Shun había retomado algunas materias más, solo para ocupar mejor su horario.

Dos horas más tarde, Hyoga esperaba frente a un edificio de apartamentos. La mayoría de los inquilinos eran todos estudiantes, todos ellos hombres. Solo la encargada, junto con su hija, contrastaba con la multitud masculina.

Lo vio llegar envuelto en su abrigo verde, sosteniendo dos volúmenes de un grueso libro añejo, y luchando con lo que parecía ser el peso de su bolso. Venia cavilando, perdido en sus pensamientos, quizás recordando la lección del día de hoy… tal vez remontándose hasta el día en que Sahori lo echó de la mansión, sin ningún motivo aparente.

Hyoga le salió al encuentro, lo que pareció sorprenderlo, solo por unos instantes. Luego sonrió a los ojos celestes que le sonreían de igual manera, a pesar de la seriedad del rostro del Cisne… Pero Shun lo conocía demasiado bien, como para saber cuando su amigo le sonreía, aunque sea con la comisura de los labios.

—Ya era hora… ¿No?. —Se quejó, y no con fingido enojo exactamente, cambiando el bolso de lado y acomodándose los libros entre los brazos.

—Te estoy esperando hace rato, en realidad.

Shun ensanchó mas su sonrisa, siempre tendría en Hyoga a alguien en quien confiar... Quizás él pudiera ayudarlo a discernir mejor lo que había pasado, porque aun luego de más de una semana, Shun seguía sin entender nada.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>Como ya lo digo en las notas de arriba, me puse a arreglar las cosas que no estaban bien con este fic, sin tocar nada de la trama y esencia del mismo. Algo se me habrá escapado de todas formas… así que ya saben, si ven algo raro me avisan.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.


End file.
